How To Pass the Arendelle ASK
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: The two words that give you more shivers than even Elsa can stand: state tests. Join Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, and Olaf as they take the dreaded Arendelle ASK... using all of the wrong strategies. For humor purposes; no specific ships.
1. Prologue: The Night Before

**A/N:Okay, so this was just a random idea that I came up with in school, and I just couldn't resist posting it! None of my fan fiction ideas EVER come from school ("More To You" being the exception), so this was a really rare occurrence. Here's how it happened:**

**We made these game boards to help us on our state test. I brought my Olaf action figure in case my group didn't have enough game pieces (and it turned out we didn't), so my friend played as Olaf. She landed him on the test square, and I said, "Can you imagine Olaf actually taking this test?" This, of course, made us laugh, but then I began to think about ALL of the _Frozen _characters taking the test doing all of the things we aren't supposed to do. That's where this idea comes in.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Anyway, this is to comfort those who are suffering due to state testing, and to remind them of what NOT to do on the test. Enjoy! :) **

On top of the North Mountain, from inside of Elsa's amazing ice palace, sounds of an epic party were being made. Laughing, talking, cheering, and the song "Everything Is Awesome" from _The Lego Movie _could be heard from everywhere in the castle… including Elsa's bedroom. She was trying to sleep, but now Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were taking advantage of her permission to let them have a party. They were just so darn loud!

Having had enough, the Snow Queen rolled out of her ice bed and stormed into her "living room." Her sister, Anna, and Kristoff, were dancing together. Olaf was singing along to "Everything Is Awesome."(which was playing on his iPod) Sven was just eating the whole dessert table.

"Alright, that is _enough_!" Elsa shouted. Everyone turned in her direction. Kristoff, Olaf, and even Sven were a bit shocked to see Elsa in her snow pajamas and an unkempt platinum-blonde braid hanging over her shoulder. Anna, however, wasn't the slightest bit phased.

"Sorry, Elsa," the princess of Arendelle grinned apologetically. "I guess we got carried away…"

"Well, isn't _that _the understatement of the year!" yelled the queen. "It's almost midnight! Anna, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Anna thought for a minute. "Umm... your birthday?" she offered, knowing she was horrible with remembering those things.

"No! It's the Arendelle ASK!" Everyone (except for Sven) groaned. They all knew they would have to take the Arendelle Assessment of Skill and Knowledge, but they forgot it was the next day.

"Elsa, _why_?!" moaned Anna. "Why do we have to take this stupid test?!"

"Because I want you to succeed academically, that's why!" Elsa snapped. "And the teachers said we were supposed to go to bed at 10:00, at the latest! Apparently, I'm the only one who cares about my education!"

"Yeah, you are," Olaf remarked.

"Well, I care about your schooling, even if you guys don't! Now, off to bed! All of you!"

"Just because you're the queen, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do like I'm a kid," pointed out Kristoff, defiantly crossing his arms. Elsa, too frustrated to worry about controlling her powers, shot an icicle at him, which just missed his face. "I'm going to go to bed now!" the blonde man declared, running off.

Soon, everyone was out of the living room except for Anna and Elsa. "I'm sorry… for almost killing your boyfriend," Elsa finally spoke.

"It's okay," said Anna, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We shouldn't have got you mad." The sisters just stood there, not knowing what to say to each other, while "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" played on Olaf's iPod.


	2. LAL Day 1

**Okay, so the chapters from here on out are going to be spilt into the days that everyone is testing. If anyone has any favorite lines from this chapter or the last one... well, reviews are always appreciated. **

_D__ay 1 of Testing_

Elsa and Anna sat next to each other, talking about girl stuff, the next day in school. Kristoff sat next to Sven, who, because he was a reindeer and technically not supposed to be in the room, was standing in the back. Olaf sat in the very front row, fidgeting and humming "In Summer." Hans was poking Elsa with the hilt of his sword from the seat behind her. Elsa was ignoring it for the past five minutes, but now she was so upset that she burst into tears.

Anna threw herself on top of Hans in an attempt to protect her sister. Just as the princess was about to stab him with her Number 2 pencil, the exam proctor walked in. She was a grey-haired, no-nonsense old lady who hated these tests just as much as the students. Knowing she would get in trouble, Anna stopped her assault on the prince of the Southern Isles and returned to her seat.

The exam proctor handed out the test booklets to the _Frozen _characters. Everyone put their names on it, first and last, as instructed. That is, except Olaf. "I don't have a last name," he explained, but the cantankerous old lady wouldn't hear of it. So Olaf just wrote down, _Olaf Last-name-less-son. _

The first two sections of the test were fairly easy. All you had to do was read a passage and answer questions based on it. There were nine multiple-choice, and one open-ended. Elsa easily completed both parts, while everyone else in the room was having trouble.

Anna got the multiple choice questions almost without a hitch; it was the open-ended questions that gave her trouble! They would always say "Explain" or "Use details from the article." Why couldn't she just write down the answer and leave it at that? Did they think that unless she used details, she didn't actually read the story? Stuck, Anna began to sing a song out loud about her pet turtle, Maria. (which earned the exam proctor's wrath)

On the contrary, Kristoff was cool with the open-ended responses; he just didn't understand the multiple-choice! All the answers were similar to each other, if you asked him. He asked Sven for help, but the exam proctor yelled at him for talking (even though he was really speaking for the reindeer). So, he just picked the answer by playing, "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo."

Hans literally didn't know any of this stuff! He despairingly began to bang his head on the desk until the belligerent proctor threw an eraser at him. So, Hans just scribbled on everything. Let's just say, as an overall statement, his good looks and wooing skills make up for his brain and personality.

Olaf just circled "c" to all of the questions for multiple choice. For his open-ended response, he wrote about how much he loved summertime and warm hugs(which, of course, was in no way related to the passages.)

After their second stretch-break, the students prepared themselves for the writing prompt. As was required, the proctor read aloud to the students the prompt. "_There lived a man who once said that reindeer are better than people," _she voiced. "_Support or oppose this claim. Use facts, examples, or your own observations/experiences to respond to this task."_

Kristoff was grinning. He had this argumentative prompt in the bag! Having been the man who had said this, he already had his three reasons: people will beat you, curse you, and cheat you.

Anna's mouth just hung open. She knew Kristoff was the one who had said this, but her boyfriend was the reindeer expert, not her! She didn't know what made them better than people! Finally, a great reason to support the claim came to mind: Reindeer were the ones that helped Santa Clause deliver presents on Christmas Eve. The princess smiled at her ingenious.

Elsa, who did not freak out the entire test, was now the one despairingly banging her head against the desk. This was so unfair! She didn't know anything about reindeer; Kristoff was the expert! But, deciding that she must try her best, she sighed. The ice that had formed on her booklets and desk melted away as Elsa became determined to complete the day of testing.

Hans could think of a million reasons to oppose this claim; he had a hard time picking only three! But once they were picked, he wrote his essay without a problem. So did Anna and Kristoff. Olaf didn't use the correct format for an argumentative essay, but he did use examples, facts, and experiences to support his answer. Elsa was writing up until the last second and wasn't entirely confident with her work, but she was glad that she tried her best.

After the test, the class watched _Tangled _until it was time to leave school. Elsa and Anna shared a hug as they walked back to the ice palace, knowing they would only have to endure three more days of this test...


	3. LAL Day 2

_Day 2 of Testing _

The next morning, Elsa sat down in her seat, full on her breakfast of eggs and bacon. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf just grabbed pastries from _Duncan's Donut Shope _and called that breakfast. Hans, who had eaten toast and candy, was sitting six rows behind Elsa due to a restraining order that Anna placed on him. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf sat in the same posistions from yesterday.

Right away, the students were force to respond to another writing task. This was the second prompt they would have to write. The good news was that they only had one more of these to do after this. The bad news? The prompt itself.

"_You are a prince/princess who has a sibling with ice powers," _the cantankerous exam proctor read aloud. "_Write a story about what would happen. Use your imagination and your knowledge of books, history, movies_-"

"So, can I just write my life story down?" Anna asked, cutting her off.

"Anna, no..." Elsa spoke pleadingly.

"I won't write anything bad about you! I promise!"

Elsa was silent for a few moments. "That's because you don't _remember _anything bad about me," she explained, her voice breaking.

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Anna. "Elsa, wh-what are you talking about...?" The queen proceeded to tell her little sister about the accident that took place when they were kids, and how Anna didn't remember any of it because the troll that healed her had to remove her memories in order to make sure she was safe. "Stupid trolls!" Anna cursed.

"Hey, don't disrespect the old wise trolls!" snapped Kristoff, who had been raised by the trolls.

"Alright, I'm just starting the timer, now," announced the exam proctor.

"No!" everyone cried. "We don't know what to write!"

"Too bad!" The timer was started.

Seeing as the mean old lady hadn't answered her question, Anna began to write about her adventure to the North Mountain to convince her sister to thaw the winter she had placed on Arendelle. Hans just pretended that one of his twelve older brothers had ice powers, and wrote his story based off of that. Kristoff always thought of Sven as a brother, so he just made sure that he was human and had ice powers in his composition. (he used his knowledge of royalty from Anna and Elsa to make himself a prince) Olaf wrote about his journey to the North Mountain as well, because Elsa was his creator, so that made them brother and sister, right?

Elsa was the only one who couldn't think of anything. That is, anything test-related. What if Anna wrote about what she had just heard from her? Would she express her anger at Elsa for shutting her out? The queen just sat staring at her answer booklet, pencil in hand, while tears began to well up in her eyes.

Anna knew this would be a difficult task for her sister, so she glanced up to see how she was holding up. She was a bit startled to see Elsa's eyes weeping thick tears that turned into snowflakes when they fell on the surface of the desk. "Elsa?" whispered Anna, putting a hand on the queen's shoulder. Elsa could only stare at her sister, apologizing for everything until the sobs finally escaped her mouth.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna soothed as her sister's head fell onto her shoulder. "Shhh... it's okay, Elsa. Shhh... it's okay..." Of course, you can imagine the fit the exam proctor threw because there was talking during testing.

"STOP TALKING!" she shouted. Everyone else looked up from their work to see what was going on.

"Hey, I am just trying to comfort my sister!" argued Anna, hugging Elsa tighter.

"But you know the rules! And besides, your sister is an adult! If she can't handle it, then she can leave the room! I can't have her being a distraction!"

Now, no one had ever seen Olaf get mad before. But as soon as the exam proctor uttered these words, his eyebrows narrowed to a great extent, and he bared his single, big tooth. The snowman stood on top of his desk, dripping a little because his fury was making him melt, and actually yelled.

"Listen, lady!" Olaf roared. "You can call me dim-witted, dumb, stupid... whatever! But if you even _think _about calling one of my friends a distraction, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

* * *

Needless to say, thanks to Olaf's attack on the proctor, the meanie was no longer an issue. She was replaced with a teenage girl with black hair that was in a ponytail and glasses. "Hello, everyone," the girl greeted. "My name is Hannah. Now, I understand there was an issue with your previous proctor..."

Hannah leaned over Elsa's desk, even though the queen still had her face buried in Anna's shoulder and was still sobbing. She put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa?" asked Hannah in a soft voice.

Elsa forced herself to look up. "Y-yes?" she sniffled.

"Do you want to make up this part of the test next Tuesday?" The queen nodded. "Anna, once you give Elsa the time she needs to compose herself, we'll resume your time," the teenager went on.

"Thank you," Anna said, grinning.

Once Elsa was calm, she got to sit in the front of the room while the black-haired girl, who also had blue eyes, proctored the test. The queen was allowed to listen to Hannah's iPod, which had both versions of "Let It Go" and the whole _Wicked _5th anniversary album. The characters taking the test used their same strategies from the day before to work through the reading selection. They did an explanatory-quote writing prompt, but since the quote was "Conceal, don't feel," everyone stared up at Elsa, who was rocking out to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

And everyone's thoughts when the test was completed were, _Thank goodness Language Arts is over! _But they were forgetting one important detail... the next day was math!

**Yeah, sorry, I couldn't resist putting myself in here! :) Favorite lines? Suggestions for the next day? Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	4. Math Day

**So I guess no one got the _Dunkin' Donuts _reference when I put _Duncan's Donut Shope _in the last chapter. Oh well. By the way, Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! Also, the "PMF" thing in this first paragraph stands for "Painful Memory Flashback", and it's pretty self-explanatory what that means. It only happens to fictional characters, though.**

_Day 3 of Testing_

Even though he didn't get as good of a sleep as he wanted to, Kristoff at least had enough energy to come to school the next day. He sat in the back with Sven again. The rest of the characters also sat where they did the day before. Hans had the nerve to ask Elsa if she took her anti-PMF (Painful Memory Flashback; it exists, people) pill this morning, which earned him a greeting from Anna's fist.

Hannah didn't show up as the exam proctor (much to Elsa's disappointment). Instead, a middle-aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the classroom that morning. "Why do we keep getting new proctors?!" Olaf exclaimed out loud.

"Be quiet, random snowman," ordered the man. "Today, you will be taking the math portion of the AASK. Just relax, and you'll do fine." He handed out the test booklets and answer folders and told them to break open the seal for that day's portion.

Elsa worked meticulously once the time started. She made sure to check her answers after every part. For the first three sections, the students weren't allowed to use a calculator, and when Elsa did, she made sure to reenter everything to confirm she hadn't made any mistakes.

Anna, on the other hand, couldn't survive without a calculator. Several times, she raised her hand and asked for one, but the proctor wouldn't give in. _Oh well, _Anna thought to herself. _At least he isn't being a total jerk-face about it, like our first proctor. _When she actually attempted, she found she could answer a lot of the questions right _without _the calculator; it just took forever. The princess actually finished her test early, but instead of putting her head on the desk and waiting for everyone else, she started playing _Angry Birds_ on her iPhone. (which resulted in a confiscation and a weepy Anna)

Hans, who had also finished early (even though he cheated by getting the answers from a pocket-sized Magic 8 ball), made fun of Anna for getting so emotional over the loss of her iPhone. Elsa got ticked off because of this, and she froze her test booklet before chucking it at the prince with a yell of "SHUT UP, HANS!"

"Hey, stop this nonsense!" the proctor demanded, but no one cared enough to pay attention. Elsa was now shooting icy blasts from her palms while Hans deflected them with his sword. Kristoff joined the fray to defend his girlfriend by tackling Hans to the ground. Anna yelled at everyone to stop fighting and that she would eventually get her iPhone back. Olaf was too busy drawing snowmen and beach items in the space that was meant for showing work to pay attention to the brawl.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the proctor. "BACK TO YOUR SEATS, ALL OF YOU!" Not wanting to tick him off any further, everyone sat down. Unfortunately for Kristoff, he got an unpleasant surprise when he got back to his desk.

"Sir?" addressed Kristoff. "Sven ate my scrap paper-"

"I'll get you another one," the blonde proctor sighed. "Just as long as he doesn't have an accident, he's fine to stay here..."

"-and it gave him the runs."

"EWWWWWW!" everyone screamed in disgust.

So, the _Frozen _characters had to be moved to the library while the custodian cleaned up in the classroom. Everyone finished their tests without any other issues and got to watch _Toy Story 3 _afterwards (the ending to which may or may not have made Hans cry).

* * *

At 10:00 that night, Elsa had dressed herself in her snow pajamas and was going to say goodnight to her sister. She found Anna in the living room, along with Kristoff, reviewing note cards. "What's that for?" the queen asked.

"We're having a study date," Kristoff explained. "We're reviewing our notes for the science portion tomorrow, _and_ we're having an actual date."

"It's the ultimate way to multi-task!" added Anna, grinning. She turned to her boyfriend and read, from the note card, "What's the fifth planet from the sun?"

"Ummm... Jupiter?"

"Correct!" They leaned toward each other and kissed.

"I'm guessing if either of you get a question right, you kiss each other?" guessed Elsa. "Wow, that really _is _the ultimate way to multi-task!"

"I know, right?!" Anna gushed. She gave her big sister a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and Elsa kissed her forehead in return. "Don't stay up too late," the queen reminded the two lovebirds as she walked down to her bedroom.


	5. Science DayThe End of the Line

_Day 4 of Testing (Thank You, Lord!)_

Poor Sven was kicked out of the classroom because of his accident and had to watch Kristoff and everyone else enter the room for that day's test. Both Anna and Elsa death glared Hans as he took his seat six rows behind them, and now on the other side of the room. (Elsa had added to the retraining order due to yesterday's events.) Everyone except him sat where they had for the whole week.

The blonde man who proctored them yesterday came in, this time bringing in some _Aspirin _in case he got another killer headache from them. "Today is the science portion of the Arendelle ASK," he voiced. "This will test you on things you have learned this year, as well as years past. As long as you remember everything, you'll do fine..."

Olaf raised his stick hand in the air. "Yes, random snowman?" the proctor asked.

"How the heck are we supposed to remember every single detail from over the years?" inquired Olaf. "I mean, it's been _years_! How do they expect us to remember _everything_, especially me? I have a brain made of snow!"

"I really have no idea. The people who rule Arendelle just want it that way. I know, it _is _pretty ridiculous, but there's nothing you can do."

"Yes, there is!" Elsa argued. "I'm the Queen of Arendelle! As soon as this test is done, I'm calling a royal meeting, and we're ending this!"

"Well, it's like you said, Elsa," started the proctor, "_after _the test." He handed everyone their test booklets and started the timer.

They all turned to the first page and started filling in answers. Everyone managed to get through the first two sections without totally messing up. Well, everyone except Olaf and Hans. The prince of the Southern Isles didn't remember any of this stuff, so instead of just thinking it out quietly, he started to repeatedly stab his test booklet with his sword. Olaf just filled in the circles that made awesome patterns.

After finishing the third section early, Anna laid her head down on the desk. Without meaning to, she fell asleep. It was a very pleasant dream; she was eating enough chocolate to fill Kristoff's sled, and they had neon wrapping. Soon, Anna found herself painting her test booklet neon yellow, green, orange, and pink. It was, after all, such a bland test...

The only way to wake Anna up was by making an extremely loud noise. So, Elsa created a bullhorn made of ice and yelled into it, "ANNA! WAKE THE HECK UP!"

The princess immediately snapped awake with a cry of "BYE, MR. NEON UNICORN!"

After recovering from _that _embarrassing moment, the characters of _Frozen _were allowed a stretch break. Kristoff actually found himself doing extremely well, probably because he had studied with his girlfriend last night. Elsa did just as well, regardless of any problems she wasn't sure of. Poor Olaf, who didn't understand the test at all, probably failed, and Kristoff was thinking about breaking it to him.

"I'm going to tell him," he informed Anna, starting toward Olaf.

"Don't you dare!" Anna objected, pulling him back. She knew she was at least doing better than Hans, but Olaf probably did the worst on this entire thing. She didn't want to burden him with the hard truth about summer school.

After the break, everyone scribbled and filled in bubbles for two more parts. And then it came: the last part of the test. If only they could get through this last part, they'd never have to do this again...

Everyone did well on the multiple-choice, much to their satisfaction. But soon, they were faced with the most horrible open-ended question of all: _Is it possible for a land during summer to suddenly become winter? If "yes", what could have caused this?_

All of the _Frozen _characters expected either Elsa or Anna to start crying, but they managed to hold it in. It was Kristoff that burst into tears. "My ice business!" he wailed, running from the room as if he were a teenage girl.

Unfortunately, that left everyone else to answer the question. Elsa knew it wasn't the bet answer, but she managed to write the following: _Yes, it is possible for summer to be turned to winter. This is possible because I have magical powers that make me turn stuff into ice. Once, I got so upset that my emotions caused my kingdom to suffer an eternal winter. I know this is not scientifically possible, but magic IS science, right? _

Elsa's eyes welled up with tears when she wrote about the time she froze Arendelle. "Conceal it, don't feel it, Elsa," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, an alarm went off, screeching and wailing and annoying everyone. "What the heck was that?!" the proctor demanded.

"I believe that was the 'Feel, Don't Conceal' Alarm," groaned Anna. "In case my sister ever says the words 'conceal, don't feel' again, the alarm goes off to remind her that saying that was a total fail, and that she needs to feel, not conceal in order to control her powers." She looked at Elsa, who smiled sheepishly.

Hans, for once, used his sword to do a good thing: he destroyed the alarm, shutting it up, in one, graceful swish. The only problem was, because he destroyed it, he had to agree to take it to the Southern Isles' mechanic to get it fixed.

The timer went off. It was over! Anna and Elsa embraced each other even tighter than they had when Anna was supposedly "dead" but then came back to life. Hans threw his fists in the air and screamed, "THANK THE LORD ABOVE!" Olaf jumped up and cheered, while Sven snorted happily from outside the classroom. Kristoff came back in the room, noticed the test had ended, and joined in the celebration.

The next day, the citizens of Arendelle gathered to read a very important message from their queen:

_Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer host the Arendelle ASK. It is an absolutely horrible disgrace to education, and it has been banned for life. If anyone is caught preparing for this test, you will be attacked by an angry Olaf._

_PS: Anna wanted me to tell you all that she loves unicorns. _

**THE END**

**So, what did you guys think? Oh, and guess who's going to be on Once Upon A Time. Hint: Blonde braid, gloves, awesome dress, ice... Yeah, I nearly had a heart attack, and I think I bruised myself for raising my blood pressure so much over it. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed! Please tell me your favorite parts, please?! (puppy eyes) I'll give you digital cookies! Or neon chocolates!**


End file.
